Little Miss Baby Blue (A Creepypasta story)
by Benglel
Summary: Do you ever wonder where you might wake up instead of your cozy bed? Do you believe in remnants of spirits? Would you help someone in need? ... Are you scared?


I ran so fast through the forest, zipping past the trees, dodging fallen branches and trunks, and skipping across roots that stuck up out of the ground. Laughter proceeds to surround my ears. My vision blurred as I got deeper in the forest. It was caliginous, but I didn't mind it. I just wanted to leave the eerie laughter that floated about.

The laugh was eccentric and irregular. It sounded like a little female child's voice. She giggled in excitement, but also with the sound of corruptness. Like an evil scientist excited that his creation has finally took the route of life.

But, that didn't matter now. Right now, my life was on the line. Or was it? Maybe, my mind was creating illusions and expressing them. I stopped dead in my tracks and lied to myself. "Everything is going to be dandy. I'm not going to die. It's just a hallucination." I peered around at my surroundings and spotted a small shadowy figure standing about 15 feet away from me.

The figure started elegantly skipping towards me. It appeared as young girl wearing a blue dress with white flowers laced into the textile. Brown curls bounced up and down as she moved. Her eyes were bright blue; shining with delight. A conceited smile appeared on her face as she moved closer and closer to me. Strange, I wanted to assume that she needed a helping hand.

"Excuse me, little girl" I started, slowly walking; "Do you need any assistance?" As soon as I was a few feet from her, I saw stains on her cheeks and her white collar. Petrified of a thought that she was about to devour me, I hurried up the conversation. "Are you bleeding?"

The young girl spoke in a soft, delicate voice, "Can you help me? I just want someone to take me home."

A sigh of relief slipped from my breath. I held her hand and expressed all the friendliness that had returned to my conscious. We started walking through the forest, trying to find a way out. When we were halfway in the forest, the young girl showed me to a dead tree that crumbled under my fingers. There were torches around it as it casts a large shadow outwards. She led me in through a small opening.

Inside there were tools that lay on top of a plastic crate. A battered, wooden chair sat in the corner, as poison ivy flourished through the cracks. Lying next to the chair was metal chains tangled up. There was red paint splattered everywhere. At least, that was what I whispered to myself. The atmosphere felt sinister and disturbing as I made my way to the center of the dead tree.

"I need something from you," the young girl said in a low tone. Startled from when she spoke, I gulped and wiped away the sweat that appeared across my forehead. My thoughts flashed through my mind as I tried to speak.

Uncertainly, I sat on the battered chair and leaned back. As I spoke, my voice was dry and hoarse, "What is it that you need?" The little girl smiled brightly and skipped toward me. She sang a little tune to the song, "Rain, Rain Go Away". I wanted to sing with her; it was my favorite song when I was just a lad.

I closed my eyes and sang to the tune. After singing the children's song, I opened my eyes and realized that I was strapped to the chair with the metal chains. "_She is so fast_!" I thought to myself. The young girl stood in front of me with a chilling look. Her eyes looked as if they had been ripped out of their sockets. The blood stains remained on her cheeks and collar.

Petrified, I twitched and flailed, trying to get free from the chains that locked around me. "Get away from me, you freak!" I shrieked from terror. The dreadful laughter started up again and tears formed in my eyes. "What do you want from me?!"

She just simpered and quietly said, "I'm hungry and I want to devour you. You wouldn't want a young child like me to _starve_, would you?" The young girl crept toward me, in a way that seemed inhuman.

I tried to get free again, using another tactic. The tactic was a half-witted idea, but it was the only way to get out of the little girl's trick. It was plain and simple, by my point of view. I would hit her with the frail chair and the chains will loosen. If I get these set of procedures to function correctly, I will be able to get away. But, where will I go? Guess I just have to wing it.

As she crept toward me, I side-swiped her with the battered chair and it disintegrated in pieces. Just as according plan. The little girl was stunned, so I made my escape out of the hollow tree.

Now it starts just like the beginning.

I ran so fast through the forest, zipping past the trees, dodging fallen branches and trunks, and skipping across roots that stuck up out of the ground. Only this time, there was no laughter. Silence roamed around for a bit, until a high-pitched scream came ringing into my ears. It started off soft, but then rose in the volume. The scream distracted me as I ran around frantically. Suddenly, the scream could not be heard. Had she finally given up on chasing me? I'm not falling for her tricks, so I kept sprinting.

When I reached the end of the forest, I stopped dead in my tracks again. A figure stood near the fence, patiently. It's her, waiting for me. I kneeled to my doom and held my head low. The same conceited smile as before appeared on her face.

I guess this is it. My life is finally going to end. She limped slowly towards me and her cheeks twitched. Stopping a few inches from where I knelt, the girl sat down in front of me. Her frigid fingers lifted my chin up and my eyes met hers.

"Shh…Don't worry; I won't kill you just yet. You are my _favorite_, but I will make you suffer," the girl whispered and smiled. She raised her hand and struck towards my stomach. With one blow, I was on the ground, gasping for air. Blood seeped out of my body and darkness increased around me. As I slowly closed my eyes, she stood over me and shrieked with glee.

"Bye, bye. See you soon," the girl said while waving.…

**Author's note: Yes. I quite understand that this is a Creepypasta/horror story. I will be posting the next chapter soon. **


End file.
